User talk:RoboticRice
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team. I think the classic weapon blueprints should be listed separately from the other blueprints. Blueprints I had the blueprints for the weapons from Dead Space 1 + 2 listed separately because one of the game modes in Dead Space 3 is Classic mode, where you can only craft blueprints (manual crafting is disabled) and the only blueprints you can find are the ones for the weapons from Dead Space 1 + 2. Plus, they have their own special pages, etc. CarlinB (talk) 08:03, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for the suggestion, I hadn't noticed (shame on me). There is also a couple of blueprints exclusive to Classic mode. Currently I marked each of those with a * or two, respectively -- but if you feel you have a better way to organize it, feel free to try. = SamousInd. (talk) 08:30, March 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks for all the weapon pictures you uploaded! I'm still waiting for the Slim Jim promo codes a friend from the US promised to get me before starting working on the weapon articles and videos. But yeah, I still plan to get there eventually. 16:08, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Good job! Thanks for helping and creating the pages for the new weapons, much appreciated! I further updated the weapon infobox; now "Damage", "Reload Speed", "Rate of Fire", "Max Ammo" are followed by "(DMG)", "(RLD)", "(SPD)", "(CLP)" respectively, so you don't have to write it every time. I also broke the "circuits" parameter into "uppercircuits" and "lowercircuits", for clarity, so the old entries will need to be refitted into the current template scheme. Cheers! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 15:44, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, no problem. When DS3 first came out, I noticed there was NO precedent for DS3 style weapon pages, so I've been working very hard to organize all DS3 weapons and blueprint pages, as well as weapon parts, so that it can all be easily accessed and clearly understood. I don't necessarily have the ability to find all the info on the guns myself, but I can at least create a standard for the pages to use. Also, thank you for helping out with the weapon infobox template, I'm still relatively new to Wikia, so I couldn't figure that out :P Once i have more free time, you can count on me to continue creating the rest of the red pages, and tidying up the old ones.= SamousInd. (talk) 22:58, March 28, 2013 (UTC) 03:47, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Why do you want to SCAF frame higher when it's found after the EarthGov frame? CarlinB (talk) 03:47, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :I guess I didn't specify why the order was the way it was, my mistake. All items that can built via Bench I was organizing in the order the Bench would display, not in-game discovery order. So, hypothetically, if you had every frame built, then when you started to create a new weapon, and that list of Frames it provides, is the order it's organized. I'm out of Mk V and II parts, so I assumed they were at the end. = SamousInd. (talk) 03:54, April 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't like using the Bench order, but whatever. Certainly Mk. II should not be listed after Mk. V since Mk. V has to be purchased. CarlinB (talk) 06:46, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :::what's wrong with the bench order? If that's how it shows up in-game, then shouldn't it be the same on this wikia? And again, i don't know the order of mk v and mk ii parts. = SamousInd. (talk) 16:49, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Brotherhood *sidesteps and whispers* you aren't a Templar, are you? XD DS2117 (talk) 07:31, April 5, 2013 (UTC), Blacklight, necro slaying, dragon soul devouring assassin :Maybe I'm one of those Who Came Before O.o? = SamousInd. (talk) 21:07, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Fair Use for images Hey Samous, saw that you added a deletion template to those scans. Here's my $0.02, as a law graduate: 17 USC Par. 107 gives the following guidelines for determining fair use: *the purpose and character of the use, including whether such use is of a commercial nature or is for nonprofit educational purposes; *the nature of the copyrighted work; *the amount and substantiality of the portion used in relation to the copyrighted work as a whole; and *the effect of the use upon the potential market for or value of the copyrighted work. Ad rem: * The images are used for a non-profit, educational purpose (as that's a whole lotta lore), * the copyrighted work is a strategy guide, not The Art of Dead Space, meaning that the core are the strategy guide elements, not the bonus content posted here, * as far as I can see, this is a marginal part of the guide, * as such, it has very limited, if any, effect on the market and/or value of the Strategy Guide. I think a good solution is to extract the images, transcribe the text, and delete the original scans once it's done. Thoughts? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 12:37, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :I agree with your solution, though I disagree with your reasoning. § 107 . Limitations on exclusive rights: Fair use :*Wikia is a For Profit organization, and while you may not be reselling the images, the content of the pages contribute to the people who visit, who click the ads, who make Wikia money. :*Educational (as far as my work with CJ has told me) refers mostly to things like classes and schools (not limited to just elementary style, but also independent, one course classes), not really what Wikia is. :*The content does not have to be owned by Dead Space to be breaking copyright... :*Marginal, maybe... as in it's only a couple of pages out of (i'm guessing) a hundred page guide, but it is still FULL PAGE scans of, several pages of, copyrighted content. :*~Eh, marginal. While I'd admit, I'm going to go to wikia to use these couple of images rather than buy the guide, these pages might also be the only ones I actually want out of the guide so I don't buy it. I'm not going to argue this point to strongly though. := SamousInd. (talk) 21:56, May 4, 2013 (UTC)